


Radioactive Green

by firefly2552025



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Green Sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly2552025/pseuds/firefly2552025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wanted to write about that point in time the Green Sun was created. I just wanted to feel out what the two beta kids felt at the end of a long, long day and then realizing everything they've worked for was just a web of tricks and hidden ambition by the darker forces they interact with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I am aware this sucks. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. *runs and hides* Don't hurt me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave POV with his chill coolkid attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IdunnowhatI'mdoingdon'thurtme.  
> I just wanted to see what the two kids felt like from creating the Green Sun to the three years on the meteor.

Three years, huh?

All right. You were cool with that. Well hey, don't mind if you just sit your sweet ass down and drop more sick beats. Alchemize some apple juice and you're good to go. As you shuffled down the hallway in your new god tier pajamas, the only thoughts running through your head was, "Goddamn. These PJs are sweet as fuck. No one's got nuthin' on me."

Your name is Dave Strider; ironic coolkid extraordinaire.

You suddenly realize that your surroundings are lit up with a glow of nuclear green. Given you still have your Ben Stiller shades on, you can tell it's super bright. Why hadn't you noticed this the moment you got on the dense space rock? Guess you were too cool to notice it. Or, you were being the ironic one who didn't care enough to look around. Aw well. You're just going to have to deal with this now.  
Afraid of what you might find if you were to look back, you try to block the luminescent shine of neon from your mind. It doesn't work.  
If it doesn't work on you with shades on, you sure as hell weren't going to forget about it just be trying to not think about it.  
Gog you hate your ironic mind.

Rose.  
Rose was still beside you. She set her mouth into a thin line.  
This was not good.  
It is not incorrect to say you have witnessed this look a hundred times over.

"Dave," Rose suddenly blurted out, "we were tricked. We didn't blow up the green sun. We just CREATED it."

"Wow. Fuck." There was no reaction to your comment. You both knew it was bad.

Damn.

So much for defeating Jack now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lalonde and the Strider are siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, what am I doing?  
> And I'm now stupidly aware that I have been writing this out of order chronologically speaking...

"Shit! Jade!"

The words rolled off your tongue as you think back to the bright green-eyed girl whom you had helped gather frogs with earlier that day. Yeah. That's it. Nothing like worrying about one of your best homies.

"And Egbert..." your voice trailed off. Almost forgot about your best bro.

You pray to whatever is out there Rose doesn't notices. Hold on; does that mean you're praying to whoever's reached god tier? You swear, if Karkat's one...  
You've heard from John he's quite the troll with a god complex. An angry and wrathful one. Oh gog dammit.

You suppose it's luck Rose doesn't hear you, or pretends not to notice. Terezi had told you luck doesn't matter. You guess it doesn't.

It's a few hours after you've pretty much orchestrated the demise of everything close and dear to you. Without you knowing of course. Which doesn't make you feel much better.

"Calm down. They've gone god tier. Really, they can take care of themselves now. Hopefully you guys can still communicate by Pesterchum, like you always have," you sighed silently into your brain.  
You calm down to blink up at Rose. She's had more luck talking with the others on the meteor. But you-- you didn't want to. You've lost a lot today. Your brother, your life, your home; the list goes on and on. It's bittersweet and you don't know what to do.  
Honestly, though, you think the only reason the girl who used to live in the smack dab middle of the Pacific Ocean is on your mind was because of Davesprite. He was in love or some shit. Since he looked like you, you've taken him to be your carbon copy. 

But you don't feel that way about her.

You wonder where Davesprite is. You hope he finally has a chance with her. He deserves it. He's gone through so much shit. You drop that subject down and set off to explore the meteor.  
You haven't gone up with Rose to meet the trolls on the meteor when she was here and offered to go greet the trolls together. You were too stunned to do anything. You needed to catch up with yourself. Being a time player was straining on you.  
Nonetheless, you're pretty sure Rose had gotten quite friendly with the trolls and probably asking one for their hand in marriage by now. You've sat here for way too long.

You're off to find that troll with the silly antics, Terezi, you think?

You hope you, future Dave, aka Davesprite, is proud of you.  
You're chasing your own Jade Harley now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave versus Davesprite
> 
> Also, I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm just playing out what I think happened on that meteor.
> 
> I suck at this fanfic thingy.


	3. COOLK1D. 1T'S YOU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human-troll interactions. That's all there is to say to the matter.

Your eyes sweep past the gray-skinned figures trying to figure out who's who. It wasn't long before you realized that all the trolls typed in the color of the symbol on their shirts.

Seemingly, there was a bit of a lull in activity around the meteor. You hope it won't be this quiet all the time. You're gonna need to lay some sick beats down on this giant ass meteor.

You hear some sort of cackling voice from a troll with a teal symbol on her shirt.

~~

Your name is Terezi Pyrope. You had just met the Rose human and Karkat had a very brief moment of introduction put in for the trolls. As the leader, he's supposed to handle that. But you can smell sorrow and regret in his words. You know he's thinking about your dead friends. 

But you knew there wasn't just one human on the meteor. Besides the other Seer's tangy orange godtier outfit, you had also detected a heavier concentration of candy red. As far as you know, Karkat wasn't bleeding or anything. Also, you would know if he had, you're a Seer.  
You can feel a sense of unwavering coolness and indifference prickling on your skin. It was coming from the strange new figure that came along with the alien girl. You can smell the bone-white emanating from the both of them.  
You lick your glasses that you've alchemized a while ago. Yup. Candy red text Dave. You laugh, cackling to yourself.

"Hey coolkid. It's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm going to go back and look at the comic again for reference. I can't believe I thought to write this before knowing and having a good understanding of what happened canonically in the comic.  
> Yeah, I want to keep it as canon as possible. It may deviate a bit though, I warn.


End file.
